simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
National Peoples Army
The''' National People's Army (NPA)' is the armed wing of the Arendale Communist Party. It was formed on March 29, 3257. The Communist NPA conducts its armed guerrilla struggle and frontal tactics based on the strategical line of protracted 'people's war'. The NPA collects "revolutionary taxes" in areas where it operates mostly from businesses.This includes mining and logging operations - especially foreign owned enterprises that provides employment to the people with the belief that crippling the country's economy would give favor for a revolution to occur. The Arendale Communist Party refers to the NPA as "the tax enforcement agency of the people’s revolutionary government". In 3340, Lieutenant Colonel Ramon Zagala, speaking for the Union Armed Forces said "the communist revolutionnaires have lost their ideological mooring and now engaged in extortion activities". The NPA is designated as a Foreign Terrorist Organization by the Interplanetary Peacekeeping Organization and as a terrorist group by the WB Federation. The Government of Arendale, however, has delisted the NPA as a terrorist organization in 3339 and has resumed preliminary peace talks pending formal negotiations with the NPA's parent political organization, the ACP.There have been reports of the SanKan government shipping arms to the NPA. Peace negotiations have recently reached an impasse. The Union government has specifically drafted a "new framework" which seeks to end the 27-year-long stalemate in the talks, hoping to build ground with the leftists rebels that is more comprehensive than human rights, the only issue on which the negotiating parties agree. Last September,the group announced its independece which is still triggering issues. Current Organization The ACP, NPA and National Democratic Front (NDF) have developed revolutionary mass organizations of workers, peasants, women, youth and cultural groups and organized them into over 1000 guerrilla fronts covering more than 1000 municipalities and 10,000 villages, in 8 out of the 26 provinces in the country. A guerrilla front covers some 16 to 18 municipalities. In 3344, Chelonian Intelligence Agency(C.I.A.) estimated their strength at between 1,930,000 to 3,000,000. In 3344, the Union Armed Forces estimated their strength at 1,884,000. The NPA is now led and administered by Frednord Preston and his staff. Armed Forces The NPA is commonly referred as a name of an army with the word "Army" in its abrreviation,however the real armed forces of the NPA is the Red Army or sometimes referred as the NPA Red Army.In July 15,3344 the CIA of Chelonia numbered the forces of to: *2,100,000 regulars *2,000,000 reserves *3,500-4,600 tanks *800 aircraft *11 ICBM's This growing number of forces has now alarmed countries all over the CentauDos system,as the growing NPA may trigger other communist parties to do the same.However the Union has enforced measures to weakening the NPA growth by establishing propaganda leaflets and strengthening of the Union Armed Forces. Independence The NPA last September 11,3344 declared independence from the Union of Arendale.The Union has still clearly said that it still and will make the NPA"Dalean Republic" to Union sovereignity.Althought the government has said this,numerous communist countries have recognized the independence. Notes Not much is known about the NPA or now commonly known as the '''N.P.R'.(N'ational '''P'eoples 'R'epublic) and 'S'outhern 'A'rendale 'R'epublic('''S.A.R.).From years 3328-3335,the NPA launched a huge attack on the Union of Arendale(see:Communist Crisis,Arendale) that almost toppled the reigning Queen Eunizerx and Government.The attack has led the government to modernize its Armed forces with state-of-the-art weaponry and has come up with various war strategies.Last September 15,3340,the Army Ballistics Program detonated its first warhead with 3 nuclear missiles,which was a great stepping stone to the modernization program.But various countries have staged protestes to these militarization of Arendale,for which is it actually a deterrent or a power hungry country.NPA authorities greatly condemn this and thousands have sided with the NPA since March 3338. Category:Union of Arendale Category:Militaries Category:Golden Rainbow